I love him
by rinoakes
Summary: Videl and Sharpener are going out but Videl isn't happy. When Gohan comes along, will Videl be able to sort out her feelings and decide who she truly loves?
1. Chapter 1

Is there something wrong with me, Videl Satan?

All of my friends are all interested in guys, and they all have guys who like them back.

For me, there's no special boy that I love. It's always been my secret dream to find someone whom I truly loved with all my heart, and someone who loved me back.

I held on to this dream, and it helped me get through my scattered childhood.

My father and my mother had a divorce, and then my father went on to become the champion of the world, jumping from woman to woman like a disease.

And then he defeat Cell, and things got even worse. He became so full of himself!

The worst part is, I'm not even sure if he deserves all this praise. Cell seemed to strong, and it's hard to believe my father had that kind of power.

Anyway, there is one guy who is interested in me. Unfortunately, I hardly have any interest in him!

I mean, he's cute and all, but I don't think it is going to work. He asked me out a couple of weeks ago, and I've just kind of went along with him. Although I'm sure my inner reaction is wrong-I dread seeing him. I've even thought of skipping school to avoid talking to him, and when I see him in the hallway I run in the other direction. We've only been on one date, because I canceled out second one. There's just not the love I expected to be in a relationship. We haven't kissed, hugged or even held hands yet. Truthfully?

I don't want to get that close to him.

I don't want to get that close to Sharpener Pencil, my boyfriend.

I walk into school Monday morning, with a tired look on my face. I used to be bubbly and happy, and now I only pretend to be. Inside, I'm always thinking of ways I could avoid seeing Sharpener. My heart beats louder as I approach the one class we have together, Geography. My heart isn't reacting out of love, it's out of nerves. I don't want to see him!

As I walk into the room just as the bell rings (to avoid extra conversation with Sharpener), he grins and waves at me. I smile back, and quickly sit at my desk.

"Class, we have a new student today!" announcing my teacher.

As soon as the new kid walks in, my heart skips a beat. He's very tall, and you can tell underneath his baggy clothes he's not so scrawny. His black hair sticks straight up on his head, and yet I see no evidence of gel usage. He smiles and waves at the class.

"Hi, my name is Gohan Son." He says in a cheerful voice.

He's obviously a nerd, but an extremely attractive one. My best friend's eyes are locked onto him as his eyes nervously scanning the room. Is it my imagination, or did his gaze lock with mine for a split second?

As I stare into his jet-black eyes, I feel like I've seen him from somewhere before. However hard I think, my brain can't seem to click.

"Gohan, why don't you take the empty seat beside Videl there?" Mrs.Matsura says, pointing in my direction.

When I feel the way my heart and brain react as his legs walk the slow path to the empty desk beside mine, I instantly know what's happened to me.

"Hi! You're Videl right? I'm Gohan. I just started going to this school!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi. I'm Videl" I said quietly, my eyes looking down.

I felt guilty, and horrible. My boyfriend! What would I do about my boyfriend! All I wanted was for our horrible relationship to end. I wanted out of this! But I knew I'd never have the courage to tell him we'd be better off as friends.

For the rest of the class, I didn't have a chance to talk to Gohan or Sharpener, but they were all I thought about.

The final bell rang, and as I stand up to go talk to my friend, all the while glancing at Gohan, I know Sharpener is silently waiting for me so we can walk together. He'll wait for me at my locker, I'll wait for him at his, and we'll walk outside together. He'll ask me if I want to do something, and I'll say I have choir. Which I do. I have choir every lunch hour. But he doesn't know that it's easy to skip, and I'm happy to use it as an excuse to not date him. Unfortunately, I'm still his girlfriend.

What I'm not expecting however, is that after Sharpener and I have parted ways, I see Gohan. He smiles and waves at me, and I smile genuinely back at him.

"Hey Videl. I'm just on my way to get some groceries for my mum. Do you want to come?" he asks

"Sure Gohan." I reply

We walk together to the store, which is only a few blocks away from our school. I'm amazed how easy conversation is. Gohan asks about the high school, and I answer his questions. I'm not always on edge walking with him, which is how it is for Sharpener.

After a few minutes, we find ourselves standing in front of the grocery store.

There seems to be some sort of commotion going on there. The cops are everywhere. I hear gunshots. I turn around, and Gohan is gone.

"Gohan!" I cry

The sound of more gunshots answer me. I run into the midst of all the people running about.

Since my father is world champion, the police sometimes called on me to help with emergencies. I've never felt so scared doing police work before though.

I run and kick a big man holding a gun. He instantly gets up and points his gun at me. Before I can react, before I can shout, he's fired. I freeze in panic, expecting the pain to come, so afraid to die.

Before the speeding bullet can pierce my chest, a flash of gold runs across my line of vision. The last thing I see before I give into the shock of my surroundings is deep turquoise eyes and golden hair burning themselves into my brain.

I awaken at home, with my father's concerned features bearing down on me.

"I'm fine daddy," I say, "I'm fine."

"Thank God," he answers in his gruff voice.

I close my eyes and slightly smile to myself. I'm alive! But who's the mysterious figure who saved me? A fuzzy memory builds in my mind, but I can't grasp on to it, and it just slips farther away into the darkness of my own mind.

Before I can rest and relive my conversation on the way to the grocery store I suddenly remember. For some reason, I can't shake a nagging worry. What happened to Gohan?

I can't rest, I can't relax. Tomorrow, I have to spend a whole new day as Sharpener's girlfriend.

-Ok, Ok, I know, all the characters are OC. But oh well!

Let's just say I'm basing Videl's high school life on slightly personal experiences…:S

Except a hot guy like Gohan has never come and magically fallen in love with me.

Anyway please review and tell me what you think!

And if anybody who is reading this is wondering about "When Dragonball meets Harry Potter" then don't worry! I'm working on a new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

It's midnight, and I still can't sleep. I decide that I'm going to go on the computer for a bit. Maybe that will calm me down. As soon as I connect to the internet, someone instant messages me, and it's my friend Erasa.

-Hey Videl! Guess what! I just did you a HUGE favour!- types Erasa

-What?- I respond

-I asked Sharpener if you and him were still going out!-

-Okay so?- I reply

-Well, here's the whole conversation, I'll show you!- says Erasa

(A/N Erasa and Sharpener are now instant messaging...Sharpener is in italics, Erasa isn't)

Erasa: Hey Sharpener! Are you and Videl still going out?

_Sharpener: ya why?_

Erasa: oo

Erasa: i wasnt sure cause i asked about you and she look kinda sad-ish

Erasa: and then I asked her why and she said "well I really wanted to hug and hold hands  
with sharpener but hes really shy and so am I and erasa you said he wasnt prudish! so what do I do? and people say that the guy should make the first move.. seriously we havent even kissed on teh cheek.. or hugged! but i REALLY like him a lot so what do i do? you're the pro!"

Sharpener: _uggh_

_ Sharpener: I'm not prudish_

Erasa: Well you guys have been going out for like 2 weeks? And you haven't hugged or held hands or kissed on the cheek (at least)

_Sharpener: We've gone out once, she's really busy_

_Sharpener: soooooo_

Erasa: sooo what?

Erasa: are you going to stop being a prude and make some moves or what?

Erasa: are you going to un-square her?

_Sharpener: ya I think_

_Sharpener: your not like telling her everything I say r u?_

Erasa: OF COURSE NOT!

_Sharpener: good_

_Sharpener: some ppl I know do stuff like that you know?_

Erasa: ya I just want to know because she really does like you, she wants to be close like hold hands and talk

_Sharpener: ya gtg_

At this point, I've already signed off. I don't want to talk to Erasa anymore. I'm scared, and I can't stop scaring at the screen. My blood runs cold, and my mind can't seem to process what's happened.

How could she?

How dare she?

I don't even think I like Sharpener! I dread seeing him at school! I was planning out break-up scene! How dare she do this?

And then one line seems to jump out at me-

_Are you going to un-square her?_

Ya I think 

I don't want him to kiss me, it would be much much much much too akward!

Aren't girls supposed to be happy that their boyfriends are planning on making out with them?

NOT mad and scared.

I don't even think like him!

I suddenly feel dreadfully cold. I can't break up with him, not after what Erasa has said. And what if Gohan finds out that I have a boyfriend? He definetly won't be interested in me then! What if this happens to me in all my future relationships? I know this sounds incredibly corny, but I just want to be free again! Free to worry about other things, and never have to think about Sharpener!

I switch off my computer, and flop down into bed. My eyes slowly close, and I begin to drift off into sleep, my brain still running a mile a minute.

The next morning, I wake up with just enough time to take a shower, eat breakfast, and get ready for school. However, as I stand in the bathtub with the hot water pouring over my body, an idea starts forming in my mind

"Daddy, I don't feel very well" I say in a tired voice

My dad looked up from his newspaper, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Uh…erm..I have a headache!" I said

"Well Videl, if you'd like, you can stay home from school today," my dad says

Inwardly, I cheer. YES! A whole day of rest from going to school and having to talk to Sharpener!

Of course I still have to go to school the next day, but at least I'm free for today!

A cold feeling invades my mind. Sharpener will be expecting our relationship to move forward, what am I going to do? But I push it away. At least I can avoid all these feelings until tomorrow.

As soon as my dad has left the house to go train people at his training facility a few miles away, I march straight out of the door, 'headache' forgotten. I'm just on my way to have a sip of coffee, a yummy drink that can always erase the stress from my mind. Before I've reached the peaceful coffee shop a few blocks away, my watch starts beaping.

Damn, it's the police. They call me from time to time when they really need my help.

Theres a message appearing on my watch:

Videl, there's been a robbery at the jewelry store on Broadview 

_There are hostages_

I start running in the other direction, trying to get to Broadview on time to stop those robbers!

It only takes me a couple of minutes to arrive, but when I do get there, panting and sweating, but ready to fight, at first I can't see anyone.

Then I spot the police, hiding under bushes a few metres away.

I run in, knowing that if the police are still in the area, then it can't be that bad. As soon as I get inside, a robber points a gun at my face.

"Hey missy, we're here for some dough, and you're not gonna do nothin bout it!" he says in a gruff voice

In answer, I kick up high and knock the gun out of his hands, hit his head hard, and watch as he falls to the ground, unconscious.

Before I have time to gloat over my small victory, I feel an arm circle around my neck, gradually tightening it's hold. That's when I spot the small crowd of people huddling in the corner, scared out of their wits.

"Oh no," I think desperately, "Is this the end?"

Black spots start to swim in front of my eyes. I feel woozy and light headed, but just before I slip into unconsciousness, I hear a crash from behind me. The robber is so startled that he loses his grip on my throat, and I am able to slip away. My knees buckle, and I end up kneeling on the ground, gasping for breath. I glance around to see what made the robber lose control, and as soon as my vision clears I can see what happened.

There is a person (I think it's a man) standing beside us. He is wearing a ridiculous looking costume of a helmet and strange leotard like thing. He starts doing some strang dance, and the robber bursts out laughing. I don't blame him, I can barely hold in the giggles myself!

"STOP LAUGHING!" he yells

His madness only adds to the enemy's laughter. While he's laughing, I get up to pin him to the ground, but the man beats me too it. He's so fast, I didn't even see him move!

"I am Saiyaman, and don't you forget it!" he says before he knocks the robber out.

Saiyaman turns to me and smiles.

"Hey Videl! Great work here!" he said, then he flew, that's right FLEW away.

There was something familiar about him, and that's really annoying! Why have I been having all these weird feelings of familiarity lately? And who is this weird Saiyaman guy…who can fly?

I'm just so confused! And I'm dreading tomorrow, when I will have to talk to my boyfriend. Although, seeing Gohan makes tomorrow seem just a bit happier.

As soon as I walked through my front door when I arrived back at my house, I knew what I had to do to end this confusion I was going through.

I lounged about at home for a few hours, all the time wondering who that mysterious man was, and I also wondered about that strange police call, where that blond hair man saved me. For some reason, Saiyaman, blond guy, and Gohan all seemed to be fluttering around my mind.

After I while, I fall into a deep peaceful sleep. When I wake up, I prepare to leave the house. I was something important to do, if I can make it to my school in time.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk briskly, hoping I can make it to school before Sharpener leaves the building. Before long, I'm standing in front of Orange Star High, watching hundreds of kids file out the doors.

Damn! I'm too late!

"Hey, Videl!" my boyfriend yells, waving madly. I gringe, and my heart beats errotically. Talk to Sharpener...DAMN DAMN DAMN!

"Hey Sharpener!" I smile grimly, and I'm sure it looks kind of forced. Sharpie doesn't notice of course.

"Videl, maybe, do you want to, you know, come to the library with me tomorrow after school?" he says.

"Well, um sharpener, you know, to tell you the truth, I think we would be better of as fri-- better off going Saturday after school! You see, I have choir practice tomorrow, so you know…" Oh wow, how stupid am I? 'Saturday after school?'

I couldn't say it! I couldn't do it! Come on Videl, come on you can do it!

"Sharpener, I just don't think we're-"

"Great idea Videl! Saturday it is! A date! Dandy! Fantastic! See you Saturday at the library!"

As Sharpener walks away, I feel a huge weight descend upon my shoulders. I've really messed up now haven't I?

I can feel eyes watching me, and I quickly turn around. Gohan turns his head away, but I know he was staring at me. I smile at him and walk away slowly. Damn, I am screwed. I thought desperately.

I reach my mansion, and quietly run upstairs into my room so my dad won't know I lied to him. It's strange how easy it is to lie to my father nowadays. There was a time when I couldn't even steal a cookie from the cookie jar without admitting it in tears.

From where I lie in bed (fully clothed) I can hear my dad's key in the door, and a few minutes later I hear my dad's feet pounding up the stairs to my room.

(AN-It's weird, Videl's room never appears in Dragonball Z, yet for some reason I always picture it at the top of the stairs. Strange.)

"Honey, are you feeling better?" asks my dad in a concerned voice. He may be a pompous asshole but he's still my dad!

"Yes daddy, I think I'll go to school tomorrow,"

"That's my girl!" he says, giving me one of his smiles.

I grimace and roll over in bed. What am I going to do! I can't believe I'm actually going on a date with Sharpener!

Why can't I be a stong willed and strong hearted woman like that girl from that really great new anime show? She can fight demons with bows and arrows, she can yell at that guy who cheates on her...oh wait. She can't dump him either.

Why couldn't I dump Sharpener! It would have been so easy! I could just have said, "Sharpener, I think we would be better of as friends".

Why?

It is because deep down inside, I have feelings for him?

I surpressed a giggle. That's one thing I know for sure. I am not in the least bit in love with Sharpener.

Strange though, whenever I think about love, I think about that new kid, Gohan. He's so cute and friendly, and there's just something weird about him…

The next morning, I woke up early. However, I rolled around under the covers for a while, seriously dreading seeing, and talking too, Sharpener. Why couldn't I just dump him? Then I would never have to talk to him again. Or better yet, he could cheat on me! Then I could pretend to be mad, and I would have the RIGHT never to talk to him again!

Hmmm you know, that's a good idea!

This would be so much simpler if I could just dump him!

After a few minutes of thinking this over, I realize that it really is time to get out of bed. I quickly dress, stuff my books into my bag, grab a quick piece of toast with marmalade (or two, or three), and run out the door.

I arrive a few minutes before the bell. I rush to my locker, grab my books, and start running to class. As I turn the corner, I crash into a steel wall. At least, it feels like a wall.

"Videl? Are you all right?" asks the wall

"Gohan?" I ask

Gohan? He's so scrawny! Since when does his body feel like steel?

"Sorry!" Gohan says, blushing a little.

He looks so cute when he blushes!

"Well, um, do you maybe, want to, um, maybe, um, hang out after school?" he asks, blushing furiously

"Sure!" I say, genuinely happy

I'm not cheating on Sharpener, no way! I'm just going on a d--, just hanging out with a friend! Besides, who cares about Sharpener?

I use my ultimate techniques of avoidance, and I don't see Sharpener all day. YAY! Unfortunately, I still have that date to live through. But there's my da--, hangouts with Gohan to look forward to!

Gohan meets me at the front door, and we walk around the city. We explore the beautiful parks, and even go peek at Capsule Corp! I think Bulma and her family are the only people I know richer than my dad! I had so much fun, I forgot to be nervous or anything. Gohan is such a nice guy to hang out with. He's fun, cute, and exciting! (exact opposite of Sharpieboy).

I was actually really sad when he dropped me off at my house. As I turned around to walk into my door, he suddenly leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. Of course I kissed back, until the full realization of what I was doing hit me. That's right, it hit me like a brick wall falling on top of my chest.

Tears pricked in my eyes, and I pushed him away.

"Gohan…"

"Videl, what's wrong?"

"I have a boyfriend" I answered tearfully

Gohan looked striken, and I could see real sadness reflecting in his eyes.

"I'm…sorry…" he said before disappearing. That's right, he DISAPPEARED! (AN for anyone who Is going to say 'gohan cant do instant transmission!' he didn't he just flew away so fast videl thought he disappeared)

Confusion swirled around my mind, along with horrible dread. I was a bitch. A cruel heartless bitch. Sharpener was sweet, but just because I didn't have the guts to break up with him as I didn't like him, I had to cheat on him. CHEAT ON HIM!

If anyone finds out – I am screwed.

But I already am screwed, because now I've realized that I really, really like Gohan. That kiss sent excitement (AN not sexually) through my veins. I had just ruined any chance of ever being with him.

God, I am such an idiot! Why, why, why, WHY, couldn't I just dump Sharpener?

I fell into my bed, but knew I wouldn't be able to sleep that night. In crept into my father's bathroom, and opened up the medicine cabinet. I opened up the package of Gravol and swallowed one. I was feeling woozy even before I lay down in bed, fast asleep before my head touched the pillow.

SPECIAL—Gohan's POV

The fly home was one of the worst flights I have ever been through in my life. Second only to when I flew home to tell mom dad was dead.

I…I love her.

But she can't be mine, no matter what I do, no matter what I feel, she loves another. The tears flow freely down my face.

'Dad, oh dad, why can't you be here?' I think desperately. I miss my dad so much, I can hardly picture his face anymore, his trademark smile that people say I've inherited. I stare at pictures of him for so long my eyes start to tear. I need to remember him, and no matter how long I go without him, I will force myself to remember.

There's, only one other person who can help me right now.

I love you mom, but you're a just not the one I need right now. I'm not being sexist here, but you won't understand my teenage boy point of view. Piccollo, I don't even know if you are a boy or a girl, and I don't think nameks even have hormones! Krillen-You've lived with Roshi for too long.

I know I may sound crazy but-

Vegeta, here I come.

----------------------------------------------------

Wow! This is so unlike me! An angsty stories! All of my other fics are so light and fluffy! Like little cottonballs floating across the tiled floor, whilst this one is like black night slowly snuffing out the sun!

Did I just say that?

Geez I'm tired!

But don't worry-as is the style of rinoakes's writing, all will get better shortly ;)!

AND-

HAPPY CHANUKAH!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

HAPPY KWANZAA!

-and anything else!-

I don't like saying christmaka, because I don't even watch the OC!

Ok now it's time for me to shut up—

UNTIL NEXT TIME:D

Please review!


End file.
